This invention pertains generally to folding furniture, and more specifically to tables having legs that fold compactly underneath the tabletop.
Folding tables are widely used and derive their primary benefit from the relative ease with which they can be handled and stored when in the folded condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,180, issued to a common assignee on Jun. 13, 1989, discloses a mechanically simple, yet efficient, folding table leg apparatus which both permits the table leg to be compactly folded underneath the tabletop and provides a uniform surface on which other tables may be stacked, thus facilitating easy storage of the folding table.
Still, there is always a need for further improvements in the design and construction of folding tables and, in particular, a folding table which is easily folded and then conveniently carried in its stored or folded position. Typically, for ease of transport, folding tables are carried on their side when in the folded position by either grasping the tabletop or the table leg. When carrying a folding table on its side by gripping the tabletop, it is difficult to maintain a grip since the tabletop has no convenient hand hold area. Some tables include a peripheral frame bolted to the edges of the tabletop, wherein the frame is aesthetically pleasing and/or useful for stacking tables. However, the frame does not provide adequate support as a land hold for grasping and carrying the table on its side, instead tending to bend and separate from the tabletop. Further, by grasping the frame remote from the center of gravity of the tabletop, a pendulum effect results when carrying the table thereby making the table difficult to maneuver.
As an alternative to grasping the tabletop and to improve maneuverability during handling, the folding table is often grasped by the table leg near the center of gravity of the tabletop. However, carrying a folding table on its side by grasping the table leg is equally undesirable. The table leg is designed to vertically support the table when in its extended position, rather than to provide a hand hold for carrying the folding table on its side when in its folded position. In some instances, when carrying a folding table in this fashion, the various linkages of the folding mechanism will actually loosen and/or bend under the weight of the table, or the mechanism will spontaneously open.
Therefore, with these disadvantages in mind, a need exists for an improved folding table which is easily carried on its side. Ideally, the folding table should be easily maneuvered when carried and include sturdy hand holds near its center of gravity. Further, hand holds and the like provided for a folding table should be compatible with existing folding table leg apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,180.